Junior Stars League
The Junior Stars League (JSL) is a 5 v 5 competitive hybrid league (having 4 v 4 play when one team can only field 4 players) with an emphasis on amateur play featuring a predetermined number of teams that are each run by a General Manager (GM). Team names are taken from existing league. League Representatives Board of Commissioners Are responsible for managing the ins and outs of the JSL, entrusted with keeping the best interests of the league and players in mind. RSL Executives This group is established by the BoC to help with maintaining the google docs and spreadsheets including: * The JSL Rosters and Stats Sheet * The JSL Schedule Sheet * The JSL Rule Book * The JSL Draft Board * The JSL Free Agency / Waiver Wire Sheet Board of Appeals This group will be responsible for handling all appeals on BoC decisions in all three leagues. They will handle appeals on everything from on ice rulings (which change the outcome of the game), to player suspensions, to trade vetoes. JSL General Managers There will be one GM per team. Upon completion of the Draft for a season, a GM can nominate an AGM and a Captain as well. In the JSL they are eligible/ineligible players who are responsible for drafting their team and managing the rosters throughout the season.They will be expected to participate in various meetings and league discussions. A player is considered ineligible to become a GM if they are holding an executive position in any competitive league. Season Structure Schedule The length of each season will vary depending on the number of teams involved and the length of the season. Each team will play each other an even time per season. Game Times Games start at 7:00 PM EST with JSL. The schedule may vary depending on the number of teams per season, the usual run time is from 7 to 8 PM East. Each team is allotted 5 minutes from either their game’s scheduled start time, or the end of the previous game (whichever is later) before they are forced to play / forfeit. Standings The final standings will be based upon the total number of points earned by each team. A team earns 3 points for a regulation win, 2 points for an overtime win, 1 for an overtime loss, and 0 points for a regulation loss. The Draft A redraft occurs between each season. Each team starts with just their GM. The JSL draft will have as many rounds as necessary to accommodate all the remaining signups Rosters Each team has a current cap of 8 players, and a minimum of 5. Playing General Managers and Assistant General Managers count towards this total. If a team has 8 players, they must drop one in order to sign a new player. Seasons Season 1 * Date: Oct 2015 - Feb 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 17 Games * Winner: Trenton Titans Click Here to go to the JSL Season 1 Page Season 2 * Date: Feb 2016 - Apr 2016 * Teams: 4 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Texas Stars Click Here to go to the JSL Season 2 Page Season 3 * Date: May 2016 - Aug 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Texas Stars Click Here to go to the JSL Season 3 Page Season 4 * Date: Aug 2016 - Nov 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Knoxville Icebears Click Here to go to the JSL Season 4 Page Season 5 * Date: December 2016 - March 2017 * Teams: 4 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 15 Games * Winner: London Knights Click Here to go to the JSL Season 5 Page Season 6 * Date: April 2017 - June 2017 * Teams: 4 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Alaska Aces Season 7 * Date: July 2017 - September 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Philadelphia Revolution Season 8 * Date: October 2017 - December 2017 * Teams: 4 * Format: 5v5 hybrid * Length: 12 games * Winner: Belfast Giants